


Which Miraculous Character are YOU?

by AA_Batteries



Series: Character Keys [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AA_Batteries/pseuds/AA_Batteries
Summary: This is a beautiful dichotomous key. My science teacher is so proud!





	Which Miraculous Character are YOU?

**Author's Note:**

> Yas. Why are you reading this? Answer: you are desperate.  
> This was a great waste of a day!
> 
> Enjoy!

1a: Female………………………………………………………………………....go to 2  
1b: Not female……………………………………………………………………..go to 21

2a: Not adult…………………………………………………………………….....go to 3  
2b: Adult………………………………………………………………………...….go to 16

3a: Soft spoken…………………………………………………………...……....go to 4  
3b: Fighter………………………………………………………………...…….....go to 9

4a: In love……………………………………………………………….…………go to 5  
4b: No current love interests…………………………………………….……....go to 8

5a: In serious relationship……………………………………………………….Mylène Haprèle  
5b: Has a crush…………………………………………………………….……..go to 6

6a: Outcast……………………………………………………………………….Juleka Couffaine  
6b: Outgoing………………………………………………………………….…...go to 7

7a: Notice me senpai………………………………………………………….Marinette Dupain-Cheng  
7b: Senpai has noticed……………………………………………………….….Rose Lavillant

8a: Has “Friends”…………………………………………………………….…...Sabrina Raincomprix  
8b: Has real friends……………………………………………………………….Tikki

9a: In love………………………………………………………………………….go to 10  
9b: No current love interests………………………………………………….....go to 13

10a: In a serious relationship…………………………………………………....Alya Césaire  
10b: Has crush…………………………………………………………………….go to 11

11a: Lies to become popular……………………………………………………..Lila Rossi  
11b: Doesn’t lie to become popular……………………………………………...go to 12

12a: Puts others before self……………………………………………………...Ladybug  
12b: Puts self before others/ doesn’t hesitate………………………………….Kagami Tsurugi

13a: Competitive…………………………………………………………………. go to 14  
13b: Not competitive……………………………………………………….……..Manon Chamack

14a: Famous………………………….…………………….……………………...go to 15  
14b: Not famous……………………….………………….……………………….Alix Kubdel

15a: Born with fame………………………………………………….…………...Chloé Bourgeois  
15b: Not born with fame……………………….……………………….…………Aurore Beauréal

16a: Soft spoken…………………………………….………………….…………go to 17  
16b: Not soft spoken………………………………….…………………………..go to 19

17a: Married…………………………………………….…………………………Sabine Cheng  
17b: Not married……………………………………….………………………….go to 18

18a: Laid back………………………………………….………………………….Miss Caline Bustier  
18b: Not laid back……………………………………….………………………...Nathalie Sancoeur

19a: Mother………………………………………………………………………...go to 20  
19b: Not mother……………………………………………………………………Ms. Mendeleiev

20a: Bossy………………………………………………………………………….Audrey Bourgeois  
20b: Not bossy……………………………………………………………………..Nadja Chamack

21a: Not adult……………………………………………………………………...go to 22  
21b: Adult…………………………………………………………………………..go to 30

22a: In love…………………………………………………………………………go to 23  
22b: No current love interests…………………………………………………….go to 28

23a: In a serious relationship…………………………………………………….go to 24  
23b: Has crush……………………………………………………………………..go to 25

24a: Sweet………………………………………………………………………….Nino Lahiffe  
24b: Tough………………………………………………………………………….Ivan Bruel

25a: Crush on Marinette………………………………………………………….go to 26  
25b: Doesn’t realize that he has a crush on Marinette………………………..go to 27

26a: Musician……………………………………………………………………...Luka Couffaine  
26b: Not musician…………………………………………………………………Nathaniel Kurtzberg

27a: Flirtatious……………………………………………………………………... Chat Noir  
27b: Subtle………………………………………………………………………….Adrien Agreste

28a: Massive nerd………………………………………………………………….Max Kanté  
28b: Not a nerd……………………………………………………………………..go to 29

29a: Loves cheese…………………………………………………………………Plagg  
29b: Does not love cheese………………………………………………………..Kim

30a: Father………………………………………………………………………….go to 31  
30b: Not a father……………………………………………………………………Wang Fu

31a: Famous………………………………………………………………………..go to 32  
31b: Not famous…………………………………………………………………....go to 33

32a: Introvert………………………………………………………………………..Gabriel Agreste  
32b: Not as introverted…………………………………………………………….André Bourgeois

33a: Work at home………………………………………………………………....Tom Dupain  
33b: Works at not home (English level 100)....................................................Fred Haprèle

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below which character you are.
> 
> Both of us are Alix.


End file.
